Lost
by oddishh
Summary: [Pre-BBS] He couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. His friend was too far lost.


**Lost**

It was a cool, pleasant night in Radiant Garden. A small, tranquil breeze caused the trees and foliage to dance gracefully in the moonlight above. The clear, crystal-like water in the fountain glistened up to the viewer, causing a calming effect. Everything was perfect; this night in the Garden was perfect.

Braig stared down at his reflection in the water, illuminated by the moon. Everyone was asleep; he didn't have to worry about being disturbed. Over the years, he had forced himself to be cool. Everything was fine and he was completely untouchable, emotionally speaking. The fronts he had learned to put on so well made him seem so laid-back and careless.

He's always so careless.

The way he doesn't talk, express, or relate. His mind wouldn't allow him to express, talk, or relate. Nobody could help him. He didn't need to rely on anyone anymore.

Yet, he hated the very reflection that preached these thoughts.

His expression went stoic, despair filling his brown eyes. Braig grit his teeth, shaking with the effort of keeping his true emotions in check.

Suddenly, he flung the water that showed his reflection, falling to his knees and gasping painfully. It sounded very close to sobbing, but not quite.

"You won't get anywhere by doing this to yourself."

After a moment to recover, Braig got up in shock, turning around. He wiped his face, trying to put on his usual front. "Don't worry about me, man. Just letting out some pent-up frustration." He smirked.

Dilan grimaced, concerned for his friend and co-worker. "Ansem wants you to stop using so much darkness. It's changing you. I don't like it, either."

The smaller man scoffed at the comment. "What? You gonna make this an intervention or something? I'm fine. I can control the darkness just fine. You should know that."

"I know you've had more experience than anyone, but you've been heading downhill for the past two years. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"So what? I've been through a lot of crap in my life. Doesn't mean I'm gonna go on some homicidal rampage or lose my heart!"

Dilan's expression darkened. "The other day you told me you would use any means necessary to go to other worlds. You do realize that you won't find what you're looking for by doing that, right?"

The act fell apart.

"I don't care. You might think I won't be able to control the darkness, but I can. You see I'm not like you. I'm not relying on light to reach my goals. Doesn't matter what bridges I have to burn or what roads I have to take. I'm doing whatever it takes to get what I want."

"And if it means burning bridges with us?"

"I don't care anymore. My light's used up. It won't come back 'till I get this done."

Dilan sighed, frustrated beyond belief with the man in front of him. "Then I better warn Ansem you're okay with risking everything for your goals."

"I won't get you involved!" Braig fumed. "All I'm telling you is whether you're on my side or not I'm getting out of here and doing what I wanna do!"

The lancer rubbed his temples. "So, you're saying you won't bring this world down with your plans?"

"NO, you moron. Not if I can help it, at least."

"Alright. Frankly, I don't have the power to stop you. It would go against your free will if I tried to. Do what you want if you think it'll work out for you."

Braig sighed in relief. "Thanks, bud. I've always been able to count on you." He smiled a genuine smile.

The two parted ways and Dilan gave him a nod. Braig really was stubborn beyond belief. It frustrated him he was so hell-bent to get the power he wanted (needed, according to him). Solemnly, he watched his childhood friend walk toward the direction of his home.

Braig was far too tenacious for his own good.

The lancer truly wanted to believe Braig wasn't as deep in the darkness as he thought. He wanted to believe that darkness hadn't corrupted his mind as bad as he thought it did. Most of all, he wanted to believe that everything was normal and that Braig really wasn't so lost.

Dilan was silent as a tear slid down his cheek.

**Note:** This story was inspired by a personal head canon of mine. I have written about it in the past, but this made it a lot more vague. Basically, my idea is that Braig wants power/the Keyblade so bad because he lost someone/something important to him. I didn't pinpoint this in the story, per se, but I kind of hinted at it. I also have the head canon that Braig and Dilan are/were close friends. Please R&R. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
